


we can follow the sparks

by secretlyhuman



Series: take me out (and take me home) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhuman/pseuds/secretlyhuman
Summary: Athena thought maybe dinner had been a mistake. Hen liked playing matchmaker a little too much and she didn’t always get it right. Her criteria of what made a good match was sometimes a little flawed, in this case it seemed to be ‘has experienced some sort of tragic loss’ which was not a good first date talking point.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: take me out (and take me home) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	we can follow the sparks

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to stick with this college AU and now have the track list of Lover mapped to various fics I have planned. Title is from [I Think He Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCplkeihfTQ) by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Comments make my entire day, tysm for reading.

Athena thought maybe dinner had been a mistake. They were meant to be 21 and stupid and having fun, but this was something else entirely. Bobby was so handsome it almost took her breath away in a dark red button down, sleeves rolled up to expose surprisingly muscular forearms. He was also somehow immeasurably sad. Hen liked playing matchmaker a little too much and she didn’t always get it right. Her criteria of what made a good match was sometimes a little flawed, in this case it seemed to be ‘has experienced some sort of tragic loss’ which was not a good first date talking point. 

The diner booth was small and the whole place smelt like pie and milkshakes. It had been his suggestion and it seemed at odds with the serious man. They also couldn’t drink which to her seemed to defeat the point of dinner as a first date. The conversation had been a little stilted, but then sometimes he would say something so intelligent or funny it sent a jolt of excitement through her. She felt a little off balance with it all, dating had never really been her strong point. 

She watched him carefully as he drove her home, nothing if not the perfect gentlemen. He held her hand as he walked her to her door. She almost blushed at the softness of it all. When they finally got to her doorstep he pulled her into a hug, he smelt faintly of leather and smoke and she found herself wishing he had kissed her. 

…

The second date was a little easier than the first and Athena was glad. She’d found herself starting to look to Bobby when they were sat with their friends. Occasionally she’d catch his eye, and they’d both just pause for a second taking measure of each other. Each time it sent sparks of excitement through her. 

She picked the second date, and the thought of it stressed her out more than she let on. She wanted to pick something a little less uptight than dinner, but still special enough to feel like it mattered to her. She’d heard of the rage room through some friend of a friend and at first she thought it was incredibly dumb. Then she thought about Bobby and all his restraint. She had never known anyone as determined to be entirely inscrutable. All that silence had to take a toll on a person. 

As they arrived a look of utter confusion passed across his face, replaced by a small smile. She felt proud of herself for pulling one from him at least. 

His first swing was tentative and measured, but the second the hammer hit metal a shocked grin broke out across his face. She took the next one, the only sound in the small room being the hard impacts. They worked in sync with each other as a perfect team. She didn’t know which of them laughed first but soon they both were. Shouting and smiling and almost doubled over with the joy of it all. It was fun in the purest form. 

She gave herself permission to map out all the details in the new version of Bobby that stood before her. She’d never seen him happy before, she wasn’t even sure she’d seen a smile that reached his eyes before. He was even prettier like this, she thought to herself. Completely incandescent. 

All too soon their time in the room was up. Even once the heavy protective gear was removed their smiles weren’t.

“Thank you for this Athena, I haven’t enjoyed myself this much in years.” She saw a flutter of something pass behind his eyes.

“You’re allowed to enjoy yourself you know.” Even without knowing what exactly had made Bobby the way he was she could still tell some of the shapes his anxieties took. “You don’t have to let yourself be defined by your past.” 

He just stared at her for a few seconds. She knew him well enough to uncover some of his past but he was still unreadable in the present. 

Then he kissed her and she melted. Laying his hands gently on her waist, he pulled her forward until their bodies were flush. His lips were soft, and tasted like mint. They kissed with all the joy and laughter they had just shared. He was reassuringly solid under her hands as they started to roam under the hem of his shirt. 

This time as he drove her home his hand lay on her thigh tracing soft patterns, eyes fixed firmly on the road. 

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” The seconds drew out as they stood in front of her door, a little breathless and full of longing. 

He swallowed hard before replying. “I’d love to.” 

… 

Her apartment was small and a little messy, but still felt like home. She has put up the art she likes on the walls and doesn’t have to work around anyone else’s schedule. Her favourite part of living alone is having complete control over her space. It also comes in handy at times like this, when the very pretty man who kissed her like she might disappear slipped his hand under her shirt. His fingertips rough against the soft skin of her abdomen. 

Without a thought she raised her arms so he could remove it, before moving to him to do the same. He has to remove his hands from her to do so and Athena felt the loss innately. 

Bobby’s hands felt right against her skin.

They moved together perfectly even given the limited space her couch provided. His hands all over her, soon followed by his lips. He looks to her for permission before reaching for the button of her pants. She nods and he grins with all that joy she’d seen before. 

… 

The next morning they woke up sore from sleeping pressed together on the too small couch. He rolled his shoulders back as he stood and Athena ogled him, creating a picture in her mind of the way his different pieces fit. 


End file.
